


Is This Thing Recording?

by darlingprince



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Adam Young is Aziraphale's son, Alternate Universe - Human, Aziraphale is Good With Kids (Good Omens), Crowley Has a Pet Snake (Good Omens), Crowley is Good With Kids (Good Omens), Crowley is a Mess (Good Omens), Fluff, M/M, Trans Aziraphale (Good Omens), Trans Male Character, Youtuber AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-06
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:54:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22269016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darlingprince/pseuds/darlingprince
Summary: our notifications pinged in unision.our dearest booktuber, Aziraphale, has found himself enraptured by the streamer and youtuber, Crowley. Luckily for him, during one fateful stream, Crowley's notifications give away his enjoyment of the booktuber....'s content.
Relationships: Aziraphale & Adam Young (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens), Crowley & Anathema Device
Comments: 29
Kudos: 123





	1. rebooting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> inspired by madvalart's youtuber au, though it isnt set it their au - sorry! go check them out!!  
> also inspired by readwithcindy!! go check out her channel, shes a great booktuber!

"'Ello, everyone!" Crowley called into his microphone, watching the chat begin to pick up speed and the viewers spam emotes. "I take it that everyone's ready to play some Untitled Goose Game?

* * *

"And truthfully, I just don't understand this character arc- why, out of all the characters, give it to him? This-" Aziraphale's phone pinged, a twitch notification popped up.

_crawlyingsnake is streaming UNTITLED GOOSE GAME_

Aziraphale went to pause his recording, _I'll edit that out later_. He turned on his laptop and pulled up twitch.

"HYONK! I am bastard!" Crowley screeched, knocking over a vase in-game. Aziraphale watched calmly, giggling at the streamer's antics. Before he knew it, the stream was over and the baby monitor began going off.

He walked into Adam's room, the 3 year old made grabby hands at him. "Papa!"

"There's my sweet boy, did you miss papa?" He picked up the overjoyed toddler. "I'm here, I'm here." He suddenly realized he never finished recording.

He lifted the toddler to eye level and booped their noses together.

"Now, papa needs to finish a video, can you behave for papa while he reads?" Adam made a _ppfftt_ noise, which Aziraphale assumed is a yes.

He sat Adam on the couch in front of the camera before resuming recording.

"This little guy called for my attention, sorry." Adam proceeded to flop his face into the blankets. Aziraphale snorted.

" _Oh my god_ \- anyways, where was I? Oh, right! That character arc..." Aziraphale continued recording until he reached the end of his notes.

That night, he began editing his 2 hours of footage. He cut out all the boring, essentially filler, parts, and some of the more repetitive or annoying of Adam's interruption - he only kept in the ones of found exceptionally funny or cute. He added transitions and subtitles and tried to fix the camera quality before scheduling it to go up the next morning.

He closed his editing programs and, having already put Adam to bed, decided to get some shut-eye himself.

* * *

Aziraphale wasn't a huge youtuber - it didn't bother him and in fact, he preferred it - he had around 80K subscribers, all of which he was very thankful for. He was a booktuber by the name of _Azireadings_ , he reviewed books and literature, good and bad - and, in general, all things literature.

He was very nice to his fans and even those who disliked him. His fanbase had a heavy fondness towards him, they loved posting things about him, such as " _he baby <3 <3_" and _"sir do u understand i wld d*e for u??_ ". Besides finding Aziraphale utterly charming, they found Adam, his son, adorable.

All in all, Aziraphale's fanbase was extremely wholesome, at least in relation to his channel. And while he may not see it, to others, he is seen as an angel - of course, this is an exaggeration and he is not actually an angel, but nonetheless, he is certainly seen as one.

On the other hand, Crowley - _crawlyingsnake_ \- was fairly popular, with 2 million subscribers. He mainly stayed on twitch, with his highlights going onto his youtube channel, besides when he went to conventions - then he would prerecord videos. He was known for his eccentric and likable attitude, along with the sarcasm that flowed through his veins.

A recurring part of his character was his snake motifs, he had both a pet snake and a snake tattoo on the side of his face. That, of course, wasn't the only snake motif - though he hides it behind shades, it is a known face he had "snake eyes", or more formally, coloboma - if you go to the first result on Google, it says " _Coloboma_ is an eye abnormality that occurs before birth...missing pieces of tissue in structures that form the eye."

What is doesn't say is that it can cause a somewhat slit-pupil, that which resembles a snake or cat. Seeing as Crowley is allergic cats, he generally avoids the cat features and goes for snakes.

They are on two opposite sides of youtube, and have very little overlap in fans, due to content and general personality. They have never met, and in fact, Aziraphale doesn't even go to conventions or play games, and it is fairly known that Crowley is not a fan of books - unless they contain astronomy, but the fans don't know _that_.

There is no reason they would be fans of one another, not at all. 

And yet...

* * *

"Listen, I know it's like, what, 1 AM for the Americans? But, here me out, this'll just be for the Europeans and such, got it?" Sleep-deprived Americans flood the chat. "Go to sleep! What are you guys doing up? It's even early for me, and I'm only up cause I stayed up all night long." Crowley laughed, he was going to play geogeussr today, as he has bragged he was pretty good at Geography in school. 

"Now, let's get this bad boy up!" Random notifications pop up, mainly twitch and youtube. "Stop saying I'm flexing, I'm not flexing on you guys!" Suddenly, his subscription notifications pop up. Most are fairly expected, such as CallMeCarson and Jschlatt, while others are his friends, one example being Anathematics.

Unbeknownst to him, a certain angel would be uploading a video right as he was typing in geogeussr. Unbeknownst to him, that same angel would be watching him in another tab.

Unbeknownst to the angel, his youtube channel would be popping up.

The chat was....a bit confused, to say the least.

_**poggybros** : azireadings?? that sounds like a book channel? i thought u were illiterate?_

_**caffeinatedc_nt** : ?? is that azireadings??_

_**papered999** : who's azireadings?_

_**helveticad** : he's a booktuber?? i actually watch him, and i wld've NEVER expected crowley does?? tf??_

"What's going on?" Crowley puzzled at the chat. "Oh, you guys saw that?" His face reddened oh-so slightly. "Just a guy I watch, I'm not really into books, you know that, but he's just a really chill guy. Also, I don't have the read the books myself, so _that's_ a bonus."

Meanwhile, on the other side of that screen, Aziraphale was _not_ freaking out. Aziraphale was _not_ freaking out because he's an _adult_ with a _son_ and a _job_ where he _read for a living_ , so he was not freaking out. He was just putting his face into his sweater sleeves and grinning like an idiot.

He lifted his head out of that position and sat there for the rest of the stream, ignoring the influx of comments saying " _Came here from crawylingsnake's stream._ " and other such variants. He giggled to himself after the stream ended and went to go check on Adam. It was only 9, so he wasn't expecting him to be awake, but better safe than sorry.

He creaked open the door, seeing Adam curled up adorably. He smiled at his baby and picked him up, kissed him on the forehead and carried him into the living room.

He prepared some breakfast for himself and Adam, of course, left a paper towel on top of Adam's plate so it would stay warm. Before he knew it, his little boy was groggily rubbing his yes, mimicking his papa. Aziraphale giggled and set his dishes in the sink, lifting up Adam's plate and setting it on his high-chair's table for the little guy to see. Adam smiled.

"Well, that woke you up. Good morning, buttercup." He kissed him on the forehead as the toddler squealed and reached out for his papa. Aziraphale picked him up and shushed his whines when he was brought into the bathroom to brush his teeth.

"Now, now, you have to brush your teeth before eating. You got yucky morning mouth, that doesn't taste good, does it?" Adam crossed his arms and shook his head while on top his stool. "I'll even get your toothbrush ready, is that okay?" Adam grumbled but nodded. He got the children's mouthwash out and a dollop of toothpaste on the toothbrush.

"Too much! That...too much!" Adam whined as Aziraphale chuckled, shaking his head. He grabbed the toothbrush and lazily brushed his front teeth up and down. He looked at Aziraphale as his papa pointed at his side-teeth, which were also brushed, more thoroughly. He spit into the sink, gurgled the mouthwash and spit that out. "Nasty."

"I know, I know. I got you some water so you can get the bad taste out, okay?" Aziraphale grabbed the boy's hand and lead him into the kitchen, placing him in the high-chair. He downed a quarter of the water before sticking his tongue out in disgust.

Aziraphale sat on a stool at the kitchen counter, reading a book. He looked up at Adam occasionally, who seemed entranced by the Saturday-morning cartoons. "Eat your food, Adam." He smiled fondly as Adam grabbed his toast and bit off a chunk to, basically say, _I'm eating, papa, see?_

He went back to the stream that morning and ignored the heat on his cheeks, he debated maybe messaging Crowley- _no, no, he never said he's interesting in talking to me. Besides, what if I disappoint him?_ Aziraphale shook the thoughts from his head, but they continued to persist.

"Papa, you sick?" Aziraphale's head jerked up from his book that he had since forgotten about in his trance.

"Now, where did you get that from? I'm as healthy as a daisy in may, dear." He smiled nervously.

"Papa's face is red. Like mine when I had fever!" He exclaimed, pointing at his own cheeks. Aziraphale giggled before feeling his face flush even more. _I am not going to made fun of, if unintentionally, by my toddler._

* * *

Crowley paced in front of his computer. He had uploaded his VOD on his second channel, slitherserpent, he hadn't even though about it- about the part where it mentioned _azireadings_. He had just assumed it would've been a minuscule detail, until-

_Azireadings commented!_

He felt like pulling out his hair. Of course, Mr. Smart and soft youtuber would notice _him_ \- fuck! Suddenly, he noticed his discord blowing up. _What the fuck?_

_**ana 4:18** _

_ANT_

_ANT_

_**tony 4:20** _

_pls_

_whot_

Crowley sighed, Anathema could help him reply. She was way more functional than him.

**_ana 4:25_ **

_reply back to him_

_you clown [clown emoji]_

**_tony 4:26_ **

_literally what the fuck did i expect from u_

Crowley gulped, clicking on the stationary notification on his screen.

_**azireadings** 5 minutes ago_

_oh, hello there! :)_

He hesitantly typed out a reply before editing it about a million times until it was perfect.

_**slitherserpent** just now_

_what's poppingggg ;)_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i was listening to wilbur soot songs while writing this  
> stan wilbur soot xx
> 
> dearest-asmodeus on tumblr :^)


	2. loading

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aziraphale shares baby pictures!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is kinda filler chapter sorryyyy
> 
> i wanted to give more info about adam and his other parent (who is still Lucifer btw) but i decided it wldve either been forced or too soon for crowley to ask about that and actually get an answer.

_**azi 8:38 am** _

_Good morning, Anthony!_

**_tony 10:33_ **

_good moring_

_*morning_

_holy shit mate_

_what time do u get up??_

**_azi 10:40_ **

_Whenever Adam gets up. Today he decided to wake me up at 8AM._

**_tony 10:42_ **

_why??? in satans name??_

**_azi 10:45_ **

_Ask the 3 year old._

* * *

Months later, Aziraphale and Crowley had become fairly good friends. Due to their respective social awkwardness, they weren't really close- but they were very supportive. Crowley might send books Anathema read or one he found in the shop and Aziraphale might recommend things he can do for streams. Their fan bases did blow up after the incident, but after a couple months, things died down due to the fact it seemed like a one time thing.

Now, let's bring this to where Aziraphale found himself, groaning and staring at his twitters direct messages. The fucking rajjchelor had messaged him. To be a contestant for Crowley.

Now, if you don't know the rajjchelor, it's essentially the online version of the bachelor. There will be Rajj- the host, the bachelor, and 10 contestants. Every 20 minutes, the bachelor will eliminate one contestant after a series of questions. At the end, there will be one left standing and they will be winner, but, there's a catch- before the stream, each contestant chose either "love" or "host", and whichever the winner picks will decide the outcome. If they chose "love", the bachelor and winner will go on one date, if they chose "host", they will both walk away with nothing and don't have to go on a date.

"You should do it!" Newt, a close friend of his, was holding Adam and letting the little guy ride his knee. "It's just a show! No biggie...and if you win, that's good. I mean, Crowley's a nice guy, right?"

" _Newt_." Aziraphale slumped in his chair. "Wouldn't it just be awkward to go on this dating show when we barely know each other?"

"The rest of the people won't even know him, probably. At least you know him!"

"That's the point! It's like..." He grumbled. "We know each other enough that he's my friend but not enough that going on here wouldn't be _weird_."

"...ask him? He'll find out one way or another, what's the harm?" Newt was genuinely a nice guy, but wasn't very aware of what happens on the internet, so his obliviousness is excused.

"...I think that might be against the rules?" Adam made a _bleh_ noise, distracting the both of them.

* * *

**_ana 3:12 pm_ **

_ANT PLEase why didn't u tell me book guy was cute_

**_tony 4:20 pm_ **

_ah yes lemme just_

_oh anathema device i have fallen for this adorable book youtuber and i must tell you on discord, where you could take a screenshot and expose me._

_how FOOLISH of me_

**_ana 4:30 pm_ **

_two minutes to live. you have two minutes to live._

* * *

"Bri! Wens!" Adam threw up his tiny arms upon seeing his friends. He ran to where they were playing legos, and Pepper was trying to read the manual.

"Now, dear, perhaps I could read that?" Aziraphale crouched down to Pepper, who shook her head adamantly.

"Don't need help!" Aziraphale nodded. 

"Oh, I agree, but why don't you ask your mother?" She looked up at her mother, who spoke pointedly to her daughter.

"Let Aziraphale help, but once you learn to read, then you can do it by yourself." Aziraphale smiled. He understood why she has taught her daughter this way, so she may be an independent young woman, but for now- she's still a baby.

"Mr. Azi!" Pepper piped up, demanding his attention. "You read this to us?"

"Yes, Ma'am!" He picked up the manual and read it out loud, beside Pepper, who read alongside him. She jumped in excitement whenever she could read an entire sentence and picked up on new words quickly. He fumbled his android phone out and took a pic of their lego masterpiece. Adam was holding a blue piece, with Brain right behind him, about to grab it. Wens seemed to be wiping the one he was holding with a handkerchief and Pepper was pointing at Brian to get to work.

He had _meant_ to send it to Newt, and hadn't even looked at who he had sent it to before setting his phone down. Around 5 minutes later, his phone went off - suspiciously early for Newt, who preferred to type things with _gloves_ on. He would look later once he had handed Adam's lunch to Pepper's mom and let the four of the Them have their playdate.

Once he was about to exit the home and had given Adam a kiss on the forehead, he finally looked at his phone.

**Anthony J. Crowley**

**thats cute. the one holding the blue lego is yours, right?**

He squeaked when he realized Crowley had saw it, but typed back.

_Yes! He's at a playdate with his friends!_

**_adorable. have any more pictures of him?_ **

_Yes!! I'm glad you asked!!_

_[A picture of Adam on a swing-set at the park in Autumn]_

_[Another picture of that day, but on a slide.]_

_[A sleepy Adam on Aziraphale's chest.]_

_[A picture of Aziraphale holding up a nearly infant Adam, showing off his bunny jumper.]_

**Well, aren't you two just the most adorable things i've ever seen?**

**an angel and his little antichrist**

**wait**

**that doesnt sound rude does it?**

_Not at all! :)_

**just thought you'd mightve been**

**offended?**

_Why is that, dear?_

**uh shit**

**this is gonna sound super assuming**

**ur catholic, right??**

_Ah, I am! No reason to take offense to it, though._

_I thought it was nice._

**not nice.**

**but thanks.**

_Anytime :)_

_I'm about to have to drive home, so I will talk soon!_

**stay safe, angel**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry the rajjchelor isnt in this chapter. it originally wasnt going to be but i kinda wanna it to be its own chapter because im having some trouble writing it into this chap uwu
> 
> also i like pepper's mom :) she seems like the kinda mom who teaches her kid to be independent most of time but if they don't know something, it's just as brave and independent to ask for help. 
> 
> hope you enjoyed this! thank you for reading  
> <3


	3. opening!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And so, the Rajjchelor begins!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 2 of the contestants are real ppl (but they get taken off in the beginning of next chapter, theyre just there for a cameo/joke.)  
> 2 of them are original characters  
> and last 6 are good omens characters :^)

Jazzy music plays in the background as the face-cams pop up on the Twitch screen, the largest one being Crowley next to 10 smaller squares of both men and women. The twitch chat begins flying past the screen.

"Ladies and gentlemen, welcome back to the Rajjchelor! Featuring Mr. Crawlyingsnake, also known as, Crowley!"

"How are you today, Rajj?"

"Fantastic! How are you, Crow-ster?" Crowley groaned at the nickname.

"Nervous, actually. I thought it would be interesting not to do any research on the contestants and well- uh, I'm starting to regret it." Rajj sputtered.

"NO research? Like, at all?" Crowley shook his head. "Well, as you know, we have a 100% success rate for ALL of our Rajjchelors and Rajjchelorettes finding the love of their life, 100% success rate, no failures, none at all- but, this might be our first..." Crowley looked at the camera incredulously.

"Jesus Christ, Rajj! Not even gonna pretend to believe in me? Not even a dash in mercy?" Rajj laughed.

"All is fair in love and war, my friend!" Rajj switched his tone. "Anyways, here, we have invited 10 of the top of the top tier picks for you- only the best! Only the best!"

"Hey, Rajj, where was this attitude when I requested my 10 big, strong men?" A slightly Brooklyn accent spoke, suddenly.

"Schlatt, we talked about- Okay, I'm gonna kick you, we can talk about that later, okay?" The music was turned off.

"Please, I need to find someone to get over my girlfriend's brother-" The man was cut short by the sound of a call disconnecting. Rajj turned the music back on.

"What the fuck did he just say- He's in love with his girl-"

"Now, why don't you introduce yourself, Crowley?" Rajj cut in.

"No, let them go in blind." He laughed but continued. "I'm Crowley, despite my name, I'm not actually a snake- I'm just a guy with weird eyes." He took off his sunglasses and showed his eyes, to which there were some ooo's from the contestants.

"Wait, do you have a tattoo?" Rajj interrupted. Crowley nodded and showed the side of his face. 

"And a snake, but she's napping right now. Anyways, I'm a twitch streamer- I'd like to think my content is a variety of games, but you can be the judge of that. Been playing a lot of Animal Crossing recently, don't tell anyone, though, it'll ruin my bad boy image."

"How tall are you?" A Swedish voice broke his ramble.

"Why is that always the first fuckin' question?" A louder Irish voice busted out.

"Bout, uh...186 cm? That should be about 6'1 in feet?" He spoke nervously. Some of the contestants sounded shocked and asked him to stand up. "Uh, sure?" He walked back so they could see him.

"Holy fuck, dude! You look way taller than 6'1! Have you checked recently?" Crowley shook his head and sat back down. "Well, anyways, let us introduce our 10 beautiful contestants!" Rajj spoke, minimizing Crowley's screen and showing all the contestants.

* * *

"First on the roster is," The screen next to Crowley was a cute and giggly blonde girl, she waved her hand, "Kandyland!"

"I'm Kandyland! I'm here to have _all kinds_ fun!" He chuckled at that. "You look like my last ex-boyfriend!" Crowley stilled and nodded. The others laughed and Rajj went to the next person.

* * *

"Hastur, 25, I'm just an entomology channel- and you know, I guess, snakes eat bugs?" The rest of the contestants ooooo'd.

* * *

"Hello, Crowley- I'm Minx. Along with being a loud Irish girl, I'm 23." Rajj laughed. "Shut up, Rajj!"

* * *

"Beelzebub, also known as Beezed. I'm a 21 year old gaming streamer. Not quite sure what to say, but I'm in it to win it, I guess?"

* * *

"Piranhah, name is actually Dagon, I'm 23 as well as a part-time scuba diver, part-time streamer.

* * *

"Anathematics, or just Anathema. I'm just here to keep an eye on Crowley." Rajj laughed. Crowley said into the microphone.

"Are you seriously just admitting you chose host?"

"Yep!"

* * *

"I'm Ligur, also known as Ichoren, and I'm 24. I talk about mythology and history on my channel, but on twitch, I mainly just do art because I use my own art on my channel."

"Smart."

* * *

"I'm Beth, I'm just a 22 year old music channel that every once and awhile uploads a video about skateboarding. I play acoustic and electric guitar, as well as bass. I also have an addiction to Bandori."

"What is Bandori?" She put her head in her hands.

"My life now."

* * *

"I'm Rain, 20 years old. I'm a just chatting streamer!" They winked at the camera.

* * *

Finally, the last contestant came to give an introduction. The screen expanded and Crowley was met with familiar vivid-blue eyes and platinum blonde hair. 

"Hello there, everyone! I'm just a 22 year old booktuber so I don't really stream, but oh well. We've talked a little but, still, It's nice to see you, Crowley!" Crowley's heart skipped a beat. "Oh, and of course, I'm Aziraphale!"

_**hythen** : HES CUTE. POGGERS_

_**remastereddank** : POGGERS_

_**doomcrossing** : POGGERS_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> no one uses "kekw" cos that is the WORST twitch emote. fuck kekw all my homies hate kekw.
> 
> i also have a minor addiction to bandori rn
> 
> i hope you enjoyed this <3
> 
> my tumblr: dearest-asmodeus


End file.
